


forever

by catbrains



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, lots of space metaphors, written for a prompt on tumblr but i figured i may as well cross post bc my ao3 is so dead lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbrains/pseuds/catbrains
Summary: Prompt: "Can I kiss you?"It's an urge that comes on suddenly and all-consumingly, like starvation with no hunger to prelude it.





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon and cross-posted to tumblr (@kittyboogara)  
> I'll get on all the other requests soon, thank you all for reading! (and pls leave a comment if you enjoy ☆)

It's an urge that comes on suddenly and all-consumingly, like starvation with no hunger to prelude it. Like the person who is dying is unaware that they are missing anything until it is staring them in the face, and suddenly any time later than _right now_ is going to be too late.  
Ryan is smiling so brightly that suddenly the bright LA sunshine outside seems like the cold dead of night, and laughing - properly, not a wheeze, but one of his whole-body head-thrown-back laughs - at a stupid comment that Shane had said about the latest ghost story Ryan’s got up on his phone. Shane forgets how to speak, how to think or move, forgets everything except how to stare (or gaze, gaze is a much better word) like Ryan hung the stars in the sky or perhaps is one himself. Something beautiful and ethereal and untouchable, except suddenly he's _not_ untouchable the way Shane’s always thought of him as. He's right there, laughing, and Shane wants to reach out and.

  
And.

  
He's touching Ryan’s face before he's really thought the action through, cupping his hand around the side of his face and feeling the heat of his cheeks still flushed with laughter. He feels the muscles under his palm relax as Ryan’s smile fades, replaced slowly with soft confusion, and he traces his thumb slowly over the apple of Ryan’s cheek if only to savour the way his eyelids flutter.  
“Shane,” he says, very quietly, something between a question and an acknowledgement as his eyes open again and meet Shane’s. He doesn't move away.  
“Can I kiss you?” Shane says, and it's a reply of sorts, to an unanswered question. His voice is soft despite the strange sense of urgency in his gut, like this has to happen _now now now_ because he's been hungry for so long and hasn't even realised it. Ryan stares at him, blinks slowly.  
“Yeah,” he replies. Like it's that easy, like it's always been that easy, and when Shane leans in and gently presses their lips together it definitely _feels_ easy. Like hunger being satiated, but also something big and bright and cosmic and incredible because Ryan’s hand is suddenly tentatively resting on his shoulder and it feels like so much even through the wool of his jumper. Ryan’s lips are so soft, and Shane is confused when he feels them move until he realises that Ryan is smiling, giddy like a little kid, and then he's pulling away just the tiniest bit, just enough that they can see each other, and smiling right at Shane again.  
“How long have you wanted to do that?” he asks softly, hand still resting over Shane’s collarbone tightening like he's afraid of having to let go.  
At first, Shane thinks, ‘ _Since sixty seconds ago_.’ But Ryan is close now, he's here, and suddenly every moment and every gaze and every time he's watched Ryan laugh and forgotten how to do anything except _not look away_ all align and light up like a constellation with Ryan at the center. And he says,

  
“Forever.”


End file.
